Tales from Sir Theodore
by New Heart
Summary: The life of a knight... told in bits and pieces.
1. It's not what's outside

**A/N: Sir Theodore has led an adventurous and sometimes tragic life. Yet being the type of man who keeps his own counsel, our good knight would never sit down and just tell his life's tale. He is much more likely to reveal only bits and pieces of it at a time and even then only to illustrate a lesson or when he feels it absolutely necessary (as when he told Jane and Dragon about his family's history in "The Last Dragon-Slayer"). In an attempt to stay true to his character and to maintain some of the mystery that surrounds him, I have decided that each chapter will be Sir Theodore telling just a bit of his life's story to different characters from the series, typically to teach them something. Be prepared, for certain details will be left purposefully vague and his tales will not often fall chronologically. I am a little nervous about how this will turn out. Please read and review. Thanks!

* * *

**

Chapter 1: It's not what's outside…

Cautiously the blacksmith made his way up the steps to the knight's quarters, a deep brown cloth draped over his arm. The old knight was known for his wisdom, his bravery _and_ his love of privacy. Smithy had never before intruded into the older man's quarters and fought hard to keep the nervousness from showing on his face. Carefully tucking it away among all the other worries he kept hidden within.

It had been a little over a week since the morning that Sir Theodore had unexpectedly interrupted Smithy's chores. Somehow the kind knight had heard of the stable boy's dilemma and had come to offer what he could. The suit of clothes may have been old-fashioned, but Smithy had never seen their equal. The boy was still somewhat amazed that such a fine gift be loaned to him. After wearing it to the ball he felt it only right to return the outfit to its proper owner as soon as possible.

"Sir?" Smithy called upon reaching the top. Theodore turned in his chair towards the voice. "I have come to return the suit of clothes you so graciously lent me."

The boy stepped forward and held out the brown cloth. The captain of the King's Guard made no attempt to retrieve it, but rather sat for a moment and examined the lad before him. Though the boy hid it well, the knight was able to spot the tell-tale signs that he was nervous and worried. The knight guessed that it was not just the suit of clothes that brought the boy to him.

After what seemed like ages to the blacksmith, Theodore smiled and asked, "Did the young lady approve?"

Smithy nodded. "At the dance last night she nearly mistook me for a nobleman in this outfit."

The knight chuckled warmly. "With the way you kept staring at her I began to wonder if we may be hearing news of wedding bells in the near future."

"Perhaps." The smith attempted to look excited, but the grin he pasted on did not hide the worry in his eyes.

"What is it boy?" The knight asked gently.

Smithy lowered his head. "I am to meet with her parents soon. She has told them very little about me." His voice was close to a whisper as he said, "I am afraid they may not be pleased to learn that I am only a blacksmith."

"Hmm… that reminds me of when I was a lad, not much older than you." The blacksmith looked up with interest. Perhaps the older man could give him some pointers.

"I had fallen in love with the daughter of Harun al-Rashid, the ruler of Persia. Having been recently been knighted, I was overly proud of my new station in life. Certain my title and my good looks would be enough to satisfy any king, I dressed in my finest clothes, the very ones you hold there, to meet with the girl's father.

"Upon being admitted to the throne room, I immediately realized how out of place I looked in my dark woolen tunic. Harun al-Rashid's top officials were all there dressed in flowing white linen robes and imposing colorful turbans. Each man carried a fearsome curved sword at his side. Hiding all uncertainty, I strode up to Bagdad's renowned ruler and asked for the princess' hand in marriage. The other men in the room immediately burst into laughter.

"A few of the knights who also desired to win the princess' affection, noticed that the king was giving my request some consideration. They immediately spoke out against the idea. They called me a child. They said I had no respect or knowledge of their country's ways and customs. They warned the king against my unknown loyalty. After all, I was newly knighted and had not given my allegiance to anyone. For all they knew I could be in the employ of the enemy. Even if I was not, they feared I might marry the princess then take her away with me to some far off country.

"After deliberating for awhile, the king turned to me. He said, 'You must prove yourself worthy of my daughter. First you must swear allegiance to me. Then I will put you over a small band of soldiers to test your bravery, loyalty, and leadership ability. If you do well, after some time, I _may_ consider your request.'

"For the next several years I served in the Persian army. I spent as much time as possible around the older soldiers, learning ancient battle tactics and fighting skills. I fought with all my strength against al-Rashid's enemies and once rescued a whole squadron that had been taken prisoner. Before long I had won many loyal friends among the soldiers. Eventually I worked my way up to become one of al-Rashid's generals. The king was impressed with me, but my rivals in the court convinced him to test me yet more.

"I was sent, along with the fierce fighters who had banded around me, on many perilous missions. We spied on enemy troops, overtook impenetrable cities, searched out hidden ancient relics, and brought back many dazzling treasures. Then finally the day came when my rivals had to give way. They had nothing left to say against me. I had proven my worth and my loyalty. It had taken seven years, but I had gained Harun al-Rashid's trust and admiration. He loved me like a son. When I made my request for the princess again, he gladly gave his consent."

Smithy stood from the pillar he could barely remember leaning against. The story had been a good one. It had taken him away from this place and his own cares for awhile. Somehow it had even managed to lessen his worries, too.

"You certainly went through a lot for her."

Theodore sighed quietly, "Yes, the path to love is often bumpy." He looked at Smithy meaningfully, "Remember lad, in the end it is the character you display that will win over your young lady's family. Though it may take some time, be patient. Character is also what will win your young lady's love and _maintain_ it through whatever life may bring your way."

Smithy smiled and nodded. "Thank you Sir," He turned to leave, but suddenly remembered the original reason for this trip.

"Sir, your clothes!" He held the brown suit out to the older man again.

Theodore waved him away. "I never meant to get them back, my boy. Consider them an early wedding present."

"Thank you, Sir," the boy said again, almost reverently. As he walked back down the stairs, the blacksmith felt as though a weight had been lifted from his heart. Looking down at the cloth still draped over his arm, he smiled to himself. Smithy knew that each time he wore this fine set of clothing, he would be reminded that what is inside a man matters most.

* * *

**End note: This chapter does connect slightly to my story "The Blacksmith's Girl". I promise not to do that too much. The next chapter is based more around an acutal episode. Hopefully this chapter is understandable without having read the other story. Let me know if it is not. **

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are always greatly appreciated. :)**


	2. There's no I in Team

**A/N: I forgot to mention in the first chapter, but Jane and the Dragon does not belong to me. I just enjoy borrowing them for a while.  
**

**This particular story takes place during the events of "A Dragon's Tale". The beginning dialogue is taken directly from that episode. The rest takes place while Jane and Smithy are giving Dragon a "check-up".  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 2: There's no "I" in team

The clatter of wooden swords smashing against one another rose from the practice yard of Kippernium Castle.

"Jane, how can I parry if you keep elbowing me?"

"So keep clear of my elbows!"

Jane and Gunther stood back to back, each facing their mentor. It was an exercise meant to teach them team fighting, a skill often necessary in battle. However all the two squires had done thus far was argue and trip over one another's feet.

"Maggots," muttered Jane after the strength of Sir Theodore's blow sent her and Gunther tumbling to the ground yet again.

"Very disappointing," murmured the captain of the King's Guard, shaking his head sadly.

"Jane tripped me," blamed Gunther. "I do better on my own."

Sir Ivon was quick to correct his squire. "Listen boy. In the _arena_ you can fight for yourself. On the battlefield you fight for your _colleagues_."

"…and if your colleague is a cart horse," mumbled Jane.

"Enough!" snapped Theodore, his dark eyes flashing. "You must fight for each other as though your lives depend upon it… as one day they may."

The four warriors resumed their positions and began circling, the older knights searching for an opening to strike while the younger two attempted to work in harmony. For a few brief moments the squires seemed to finally be working together. That is until Jane caught sight of something large and green flying sluggishly towards the castle wall. When it landed on the battlements, hung his head, and groaned, Jane knew something was terribly wrong.

"Dragon!" She called anxiously, running out from under Sir Theodore's sword and tripping Gunther in the process.

"Bat Bladders! Jane!" Gunther exclaimed as he landed on his side, clearly irritated. The girl knight turned and shrugged her shoulders apologetically before running up the steps to take a closer look at her green, scaly friend.

Turning to Gunther, Theodore said gruffly, "Follow me."

The young man warily followed the older knight to his quarters. With each step he silently blamed the red-headed female who seemed to always be in his way and get him into trouble. When they had reached the upper level of the knight's quarters, Sir Theodore turned and motioned to the wall behind Gunther.

"What do you think of my fish, young knight?"

Gunther turned to admire, as he had done secretly so many times before, the huge fish that hung on the wall. It was easily the size of an 8 year old child and weighted at least twice that much. For a moment he simply stood in awe of the fine trophy.

"Most impressive," he answered truthfully.

"Impressive, yes," replied the knight, "but he also has a tale for those who have the ears to hear it."

The young man turned and gave his mentor a quizzical look

"I caught that fish while returning from a mission for Harun Al-Rashid. The journey had been long and hard, but extremely successful. Our caravan numbered less than a dozen, but together we had unearthed a great treasure. It took four of the horses hitched together to pull the item all the way from Babylon. From its rough, jagged edge I assumed that the stunning golden head had at one time been part of a much larger statue.

"The excitement of our find began to wear off as the return trip dragged on much longer than expected. Our treasure was slowing us down, but I refused to return to the king empty-handed. We were still nearly a week's journey from Bagdad when our supplies dwindled to nothing. Nerves wore thin and fights began to break out among the men over the littlest of things.

"Relief washed over us as we caught sight of the Qazvin Sea. We paused briefly to discuss our situation. The last of our money had been used to purchase supplies for the return trip. We had nothing to barter with that was not necessary to our survival. Several of the men proposed going down to the nearest town and taking what we needed by force.

"Duban spoke up to point out some of that plan's flaws. Duban was a doctor rich in knowledge, but whose logical unfeeling approach to life had won him few friends. When he mentioned that we were weakened from our journey and lack of supplies, Rasoul took offense. Rasoul was a man whose passions ebbed and flowed like the tide. He could be laughing with all his might one minute, then pin someone to the floor in anger the next. Easily the strongest man among us, his temper never failed to flair at the slightest hint that his strength might be waning. Marching up to the smaller man, he stated that the ever knowledgeable _doctor_ could certainly stay behind and guard the camp if he did not feel up to attacking a city. Quickly I stepped between the two men. An earlier argument between them had almost come to blows. Retaking control of the situation, I announced that I had no desire to attack an unwary and possibly friendly city. Instead I proposed that we approach the town to see if we could find some other means of attaining supplies.

"As the men refilled their water skins at the town well, I found two fishermen who were willing to loan us their boats and nets for the evening. When I told my men, Rasoul grabbed a net and ran up to the nearest boat calling for the others to follow him. Duban loudly suggested watching the other fishermen for a while first to learn the best technique. The two men glared at each other. Before another fight could break out I determined that we would settle this once and for all. Rasoul and Duban were each to have a net and a boat to himself. At the end of an hour they would each return and we would count their fish to determine whose method was best.

"Rasoul immediately jumped into a boat and rowed out into the sea. He then began over and over to throw his net in and immediately pull it back up. Within ten minutes he let out a cheer that could be heard from land and held his first fish aloft

"Duban took his time. First he examined the boat and net carefully. Then he stood and watched the town's other fishermen. Half the allotted time had passed before he finally pushed his boat off shore. He rowed out to the spot several other fishermen had been frequenting, let down his net and waited nearly five minutes before pulling it up only to find he had caught more fish than he had the strength to lift. The doctor had to loosen the net and let most of the fish escape before he managed to pull up his load.

"While waiting for the two boats to return with our supper, I had ordered the remaining men to set up camp for the night. Once they were busy I grabbed one of the nets Rasoul had left on shore. As a boy, I had learned from my grandfather that fish like to hide in deep spots along the shore. I planned on putting that knowledge to good use. After making a few decent sized catches I waved in the two boats and threw my net out one more time. Suddenly I saw an exceptionally large shadow moving sluggishly through the water towards me. I sat as still as possible and watched with baited breath as it slowly swam into my trap. Letting out a cry of victory I pulled up the corners of the net and found the fish was heavier then I had even imagined.

"The two boats arrived on shore at nearly the same time. Duban was the first to see me struggling with my net. His call drew Rasoul's attention and together they ran to my side and helped me pull up the fish. The commotion we created brought several of the local fishermen over. One of them declared it was the largest fish he had seen caught in many years and begged me to let him mount it. When I worried that it would not be finished in time he confided that he had a secret concoction that would create the most perfect trophy of it overnight.

"We turned to unload the two boats and were surprised to find that each man had caught a mere five fish. Combined with the few I had caught earlier, this was barely enough for our troupe's evening meal much less provide for the rest of our journey home. I took the two rivals aside and told them they needed to learn to work as a team. I explained that while they each had amazing abilities, only when they combined their strengths could anything great truly be accomplished.

"It was not long afterwards that the two of them set out together in a boat. Duban guided the ship to the perfect spot and showed Rasoul how to throw the net and wait before drawing it up. On their first try the net was so full it took all of Rasoul's strength to pull it in. In half an hour their boat was filled and the two men had formed a bond that would last the rest of their lives."

Gunther looked up at the Sir Theodore, skepticism clear in his eyes. "You mean that two men, so opposite each other and who obviously disliked each other were able to become friends and work together?"

"Yes," began Sir Theodore, but the rest of his reply was cut off by a yell from below.

"Pigs!"

The old knight turned to look out his window in time to see Dragon run across the yard in a frenzy, his tail twisting into a tight spiral. An obvious case of curly tail if Theodore had ever seen one. With a slight smile he turned back to the squire.

"Gunther, go gather your things. I am sending you on a quest with Jane to the far side of the mountain. Dragon has curly tail and will need a plant called skyleaf to get well."

Gunther looked less than thrilled. "With Jane? Must I?"

"This is a test of teamwork, Gunther. See if _you_ can learn to work with one who was once your rival. Work together combining her strengths with your own and you will both be the better for it. Meet me at the back gate in five minutes." As the squire turned to go, Theodore hoped that this quest would help the two young people finally learn to get along.

* * *

**End Note: There are so many little details about this chapter I want to fill you in on…**

**There really is a fish hanging on Sir Theodore's wall. You can see it in the episode "Jester Justice". Upon first noticing it I thought… really…a knight with a mounted fish? Immediately I knew there had to be a story.**

**Duban is a character in one of the stories from 1001 Nights.**

**Rasoul Khadem is an Iranian wrestler who won the 1996 Olympic gold metal.**

**Qazvin Sea is an ancient name for the Caspian Sea.**

**Caspian Beluga Salmon are huge! Go see for yourself.**


	3. Ancient History

**A/N: This chapter takes place a week or so after the events of "The Last of the Dragon-Slayers".**

***Ending updated 4/4  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 3: Ancient History

Jane leaned back against the cold stone wall of the cave. She and Dragon had arrived early this morning planning to decipher some of the many runes scattered about the walls. However they had not gotten far into their task before the conversation turned to the recent revelations of Sir Theodore's family history. The two friends had instinctively known that the knight's story was meant for their ears alone, but that had not kept them from frequently discussing it when they were certain to not be overheard. His brief tale had left more questions than answers. Dragon, always one to be practical, was certain "old rusty legs" would know where other dragons might be. Jane's curiosity was more related to the history of her blade.

"Why not just ask him, Jane?"

The girl rolled her eyes. "Because **the** **last** time I confronted him turned out **so** well…"

With a grunt, Dragon remembered Jane's hurt response to her mentor's harsh rebukes when she had originally asked about the dragon-inscribed sword.

Dragon's ears flicked forward. "Someone is coming."

"Who?"

The lizard's nostrils flared before he replied. "The man himself, I believe." Dragon's stomach rumbled. "I hope he brought that carrot cake." Giggling, Jane punched her friend's foreleg.

"Jane?" called out a voice.

"Back here, Sir Theodore."

As the knight rounded the bend they could see he was in fact carrying something. Unfortunately that something looked nothing like a carrot cake. It was square and somewhat box shaped and wrapped in an old cloth.

"What have you got there?" Dragon queried.

"All in good time, Dragon." The captain of the guard gave a secretive smile before sitting on a large rock across from them and placing the package on his lap.

"For hundreds of years my ancestors have kept records of their deeds. They hoped that through the heroic tales written in their journals they would live on in the imaginations of generations to come."

"So then all those books in your chambers…" Jane jumped in excitedly.

"Yes Jane. They are true stories, not books of fables as everyone supposes."

"Then may I…" Theodore's upheld hand cut her off from finishing the request.

"Those manuscripts contain tales of horrendous brutality and the gruesome murder of many flying reptiles." A look mixed with disgust and remorse filled the old knight's face, clearly disapproving of such actions and sorry they had ever happened.

"No Jane. I would have you _never_ read those books. In fact I would not wish those journals to ever see the light of day again. I would burn them myself, but they are the only remaining links to my family." His dark grey eyes, solid as the stone below, were locked on the face of his young ward.

"One day when I am gone, Jane, you will find a locked chest hidden under my cot. Promise me you will burn the chest and everything inside without attempting to open it or read the manuscripts within."

"But Sir…"

"Promise me, Jane." His voice took on a steely quality that she knew she could not refuse.

"I promise." Jane lowered her head, afraid to ask the question that burned at her throat. As always she could not keep her mouth closed for long.

"But Sir, might there not be useful information gleaned from these journals? Dragon and I have so many questions, and those books might provide the answers we seek."

Sir Theodore had been watching his apprentice closely. He knew there were many questions she wanted answered. Some of which, he thought sadly, were best left unanswered… at least for now. He was also well aware of Jane's weakness: speaking before thinking. The tact with which she formed her question pleased him greatly.

"Very good, my young squire, yes there may. Which brings me to the point of this visit," he slowly unwrapped the package. "I have saved three books out of my collection for you. Two are journals, but those I will keep until I am certain you are ready for them. They are the accounts of the first man and of the last man to ever wield a dragon blade.

"It is said that if we do not learn from history we are bound to repeat it. I hope that you learn what caused the first slayer to hate dragons so you may avoid his mistakes and his destiny. From the tale of the last dragon-slayer you will learn the price sometimes required to bring peace." The knight stopped for a moment seemingly lost in thought.

"You mentioned three books, sir?"

"Yes. The third," he patted the book that lay unwrapped upon his lap, "is a collection of all the _useful_ information found in the other texts. I started work on this book years ago while still living in Bagdad. It contains lists of dates and places dragons have been spotted, weapons that are dangerous or harmless against dragons, things that make them stronger or weaker, and much more.

"That is fantastic!" Jane eagerly took the package from her mentor's hand. Dragon excitedly poked his head over her shoulder.

"I just knew Sir Metal Legs, here, would know where to find other dragons!"

"Jane, I expect you to read this book and know it as well if not better then your weaponry books. In fact to make sure you study, I will be giving you a test over the first half of the book two weeks from today."

"What?!" yelled Dragon. "How is it that you are able to turn even the most exciting of gifts into a chore?"

"Dragon!" Jane gave her friend a fierce look and stomped forcefully on his foot.

"Ow!"

The knight-in-training stood and curtsied to her master. "Thank you Sir Theodore. Be assured that I will be well prepared for that test."

"I am certain you will be," he replied with a smile and turned to go. Just before slipping out the cave entrance he called back over his shoulder. "Oh, on the last page I believe you will find a very short list of some of the dragon runes with their meanings."

Jane quickly flipped to the back. "But these…" looking up she realized that he was gone already and so finished quietly to herself, "are the ones Dragon and I have already figured out." It was then that a second book slipped out of the package and fell to the floor. Bound with strong green leather, the title across the front read "Jane's Journal". Leaving the other book in Dragon's care she silently read the note from her mentor inside the front cover before slowly flipping through the empty pages, a sad smile about her lips.

"Hey Jane!" Dragon called out eagerly. "This page is all about curly tail! There is a sketch of a dragon... that looks kinda like me! This is odd... at the end it mentions the importance of bringing a ladder when searching for skyleaf. Wonder what that is all about."

"Oh Dragon..." Jane shook her head, laughing.

* * *

**End Note: Well no real story from Sir Theodore this time, at least none that he was ready to share. sorry. I do promise that the next chapter will include a story of a much younger Theodore (claps hands excitedly). The ideas are coming fast and furious for this one, so hopefully it won't take me a whole month to finish... but no promises. ;)**

**Did you understand the ending? I know what I was trying to communicate, but I'm not quite certain it worked.**

***Thanks for your reviews RockDiva and janefan13! I added a little to the ending so you have a few more clues as to what just happened... that and one more episode related joke. I am aiming for a little ambiguity at the end, but I don't want to leave you completely lost.  
**


	4. The Art of Tomfoolery

**A/N: This story is set a year before the episode "All Fool's Day"**

**"The first of April is the day we remember what we are the other 364 days a year." – Mark Twain**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4: The Art of Tomfoolery

Slowly Sir Theodore made his way up the steps to the royal gardens. The first half of his plan was accomplished, now to find the boy who was best qualified to bring it to completion. Early on Theodore had noticed his natural gift of wit, and over the years his tongue had grown as sharp as any sword. The knight had been further impressed when the lad took the time to memorize his favorite ballad, a rather long and complicated song. Yes, he was satisfied. Given the boy's creative abilities he just might be able to take this plan to the next level.

Reaching the top of the stairs, a blur of motion caught Theodore's eye. The juggling balls flowed with precision and smoothness, but lacked any special flair. The boy was obviously lost in thought. Even as the knight approached he continued to stare off towards a nearby shrub.

"Jester?"

The blue hat rose slightly as grey eyes finally seemed to register his presence. "Hmm? Oh! Sir Theodore… I was… I was just … umm…" The colored balls fell in disarray around him.

"Planning for All Fool's Day?" The knight supplied.

The boy hung his head sheepishly as he kneeled down to gather his things. "How did you know?"

"As Captain of the King's Guard I find it valuable to be able to tell when a man is scheming. Besides, when I was about your age that same particular look used to cross my face fairly often… especially around this time of year." His eyes twinkled, a secret clearly hidden behind them.

Jester's eyes widened. "You, Sir?"

"Oh yes. My friend, Thomas, and I thought ourselves quite the princes of pranks in our day, but you would not care to hear about that."

"I would be honored if you would share, Sir." Try though he might, the jester's courtly speech did nothing to disguise his eagerness for fresh ideas. The bright, excited gleam in his eyes betrayed him.

Sir Theodore sat on the nearby bench and leaned back, a fond smile softening his features. "My love of pranks stretches back to the time I was very young. At first I only told silly stories to my younger sister about goblins and ghosts. Then one year I came up with what I thought to be the best trick ever. I took an apple and hollowed it out. Inside I placed a big black beetle. Then I filled in the hole so it appeared like any other apple. When the beetle tried to get out, the apple seemed to roll of its own power. My sister was terrified, and refused to eat apples for the next month. My parents, however, were unfazed. My mother simply cut the fruit open and released the bug outside. I determined that the next year my farce would be believable enough to fool them too.

"When All Fool's Day came around again I rose early. First I went to the table and switched the sugar with salt. Then moving to the stables, I loosened the straps of my father's saddle and replaced his sword with my wooden practice version. Silently I snuck back inside to watch the gags unfold. It was only mid-morning when my father stormed into my room, red-faced, a hand pressed against his throbbing back. While I went out to cut down a sturdy switch, _as ordered_, I came to the conclusion that one must be extremely careful in choosing a prank's target or be prepared to suffer the repercussions.

"Over the next several years my friend, Thomas, and I earned a reputation as the best pranksters in the region. Our capers grew in scope and complexity with each passing year until finally we decided to fool the entire town. At a secluded spot near the edge of the village we dug a wide pit and lined it with stones. In the center we gathered brushwood, a few very green branches, and lots and lots of leaves. Around noon on the first of April we snuck away from town with our flints and set fire to the pile. All the leaves produced an especially large amount of smoke. It was perfect. The two of us ran through the village yelling 'Fire!' It did not take long before everyone was in a panic, yelling and carrying buckets of water while running towards the smoke. We raced along behind them and upon reaching the now sopping pile of debris called out 'All Fool's Day!'"

The older man chuckled good-naturedly. "It was then I learned what a bad idea it is to pull a hoax that really could turn dangerous. To make sure I remembered that particular lesson my father saw to it that I would not be able to sit properly for a full week.

"After I had moved to Persia, my friend took a position as court jester. He became famous throughout England for his antics. Even today, those who act in a silly manner are often called tomfools.

"As for me, many years passed before I was able to put my skills to good use. I had thought my days of trickery over until one time while on an espionage mission in Ethiopia for Al-Rashid I was surprised by a gang of bandits. Using a mask from a local witch doctor along with several well timed ploys I remembered from my exploits as a youth I was able to break through their ranks and escape."

"You know," Sir Theodore mentioned slowly, as though the thought had just occurred to him, "I managed to bring that mask back with me from Persia. It would quite perfect for tomorrow. Unfortunately I am too old for the court to find such activities excusable."

Jester's grey eyes were bright with excitement. The old knight could almost see the ideas rushing through his head. He paused to give the lad a meaningful look.

"You never know what you may find lying in your room, my boy." With a wink he rose to leave. "….be sure to put it to good use."

The next day the captain of the guard watched as the blue clad boy unveiled a plan more cunning than any he could have concocted. The mask would certainly be used to its full potential. He chuckled quietly to himself. This would be an All Fools Day long remembered.

* * *

**End Note: It's tricky trying to balance Theo's love of All Fools Day with his disapproval of poking fun at people. I hope I was able to portray that properly.**

**Is this the true origin of the terms "tomfool" and "tomfoolery"? Of course not! :) "April Fools!"**

**The mask. Oh, the mask. It's hanging on the wall in Jester's bedroom. You can see it through the window when Jane talks with him during "Jester Justice". I'll post a screen shot of it on my site if you want to see. I find it rather scary looking. Who know how he sleeps with it hanging there? Seriously, that thing would give me the heebie-jeebies if I woke up each morning with it staring at me. Yikes!**


End file.
